Life Changing Experience Forgotten
by DragonSoul12
Summary: The teens on in the middle of an intense battle with the Berserkers. When Astrid is about to gets hit by arrow Hiccup comes to her rescue but gets hurt in the process. When he wakes he finds himself to remember nothing after the Nightmare blasted his door in the dragon raid that he shot down Toothless in. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! Please review! THANKS! :D ENJOY
1. Tragedy

Vikings were racing around everywhere. Each one had a weapon in hand. A huge war was breaking out between two tribes, one of which rode dragons, and the other wanted a specific dragon. Up in the sky there were six teens who all rode dragons and were about to go in to the war and fight. But they had to think of a plan first.

"Ok guys, we need a plan! How are we going to get down there and strike but without anyone seeing?" Hiccup called back to the other riders.

"I don't know! Just as long as I don't get lightning on my head again! I couldn't talk for soo long! How come you were able to speak correctly after you got hit with lightning and I didn't?" Snotlout asked not really thinking of the war that was beneath them.

"What? Snotlout, I don't know! That is the least of my worries right now! Now does anyone have any ideas?" Hiccup called back once again.

"Uh, Oh maybe we can go down and come from behind. Then if we do that we can sneak up on-AHH!" Astrid screamed as arrows come flying right in front of her. Hiccup quickly spun around to see Astrid's wide eyes looking down and then up at him. Hiccup didn't know what had happened and gave her a confused look. "Arrows! They are shooting arrows at us, we are under attack!" Astrid called out to him as she started to fly down so she could attack. There was no use for her plan because they had already spotted them.

"Astrid! No stop you'll get hurt!" Hiccup called down to her worried. Then he heard Astrid call back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! You and the others should go out and fight too you know!" Hiccup didn't like the idea of spreading out, but that was their only choice. Hiccup sighed and motioned for everyone to go.

"Be careful everyone! These guys are really dangerous and won't hesitate to attack you and or kill you!" Hiccup called back as everyone spread out. He and his dragon, Toothless, looped in the air and started to dive towards their victims. As the two were diving Hiccup was keeping a close eye on his surrounding just incase there was someone who was trying to shoot them down and he was also looking at his target. Which his target was a ship where a lot of enemy vikings were. "Now Toothless!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless shot out a fire ball blowing up the ship. They don't call it a Dive Bomb for nothing.

Hiccup looked back at the burning ship and the vikings that were jumping off to get away from the fire. Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless on the head and proceeded trying to find enemies. Toothless and him flew through the air find enemies and did their best to drive them away. Meanwhile while the rest of the teens were busy the twins were having fun with the enemies. And by fun, that meant like they were distracting them and then attacking them. Tuffnut was telling his ridiculous stories and Ruffnut would come up from behind and whack them.

Snotlout was just going around setting things on fire that belonged to the enemies. Snotlout would even sometimes pick them up and fly them up into the air and drop them into the ocean. He always gets a laugh when something happens to someone like that. After his little laughter fit he decided it was time to move on and target a few other guys and do the same thing to them as he did before. After he looped around for a while he was wondering who the enemies were and part of what the teens were supposed to do, that Hiccup told them, is try to find out who it they were and report back to him. As he flew around fighting off the bad guys he came across two grown men fighting each other with swords. Well one had a sword the other had a weird shaped axe. One of the men was bigger and older than the other and was the one with the sword. Snotlout squinted to see who the two were. But unfortunately he was too far away to see so very stealthy he dove down and hid behind a few large boulders and got off of Hookfang. Slowly he peered around the rock to see who they were and what he saw shocked him. The man with the sword had been Stoick and the man with the axe was, indeed, Dagur the Deranged. Snotlout's eyes widened as he saw Dagur. He listened in on the conversation they were having as they fought.

"Give it up, Stoick! You're NOT going to win!" Dagur yelled with an evil smirk.

"In your dreams, Dagur! Now why don't YOU give up and surrender!" Stoick threatened.

"Oh yeah sure! NO! You think I'm going to give up that easily, huh? Well you're wrong! Once I get your little runt and his Night Fury and get rid of them once and for all you and your tribe will be next!" Dagur yelled. This made SToick furious.

"My son is not a runt! And You are not going to lay a hand or any of your weapons on Hiccup!" Stoick shouted getting more intense with his swings.

"That's where you're wrong, Stoick! I'm going to get that boy and destroy him as well as his Night Fury! And when I get him the first thing that I will do is take him straight to cell! And then I'll kill him!" Dagur gave a more threatening note. Also growing in intensity.

"I swear you will never get near him!" Stoick shouted at the threat.

"Ok you know what, Stoick! I'll make a deal with you! You give up your tribe to me and I will knock Hiccup out before I bring the, either the sword or axe, to his head and or chest! So he won't feel any pain, but if you don't give up, I'll make sure he is awake and conscious for the whole thing!" Dagur shouted with the most deadliest of smirks. Stoick didn't know what to say. He couldn't give up his tribe, let alone his own son. Snotlout couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even the image of Hiccup being killed by Dagur made him shake. Before anything else could be said Snotlout hoped on Hookfang and raced as fast as he could to find Hiccup and tell him what he had heard.

"Ok that's it!" Stoick roared as he rose his sword high above his head and brought it down onto his axe with full force knocking out of his hands and making his stumble backwards. Dagur looked up at Stoick who was approching him, a look of pure hated was spread all over Stoick face. Dagur saw this and started to reach for his axe. But Stoick was quick he quickly ran up and kicked the axe off the edge of the cliff. "Oh no you don't!" Stoick said throwing aside his sword. Dagur knew what he was doing.

"Hehe. Doing it the old combat way huh? Well, suit yourself." Dagur said before he quickly pounced on Stoick. The impact of it made Stoick stumble. Stoick was surprised how strong Dagur was. After Stoick recovered from his stumble he landed a punch right in Dagur's stomach. Thus making Dagur curl up. Stoick gave a laugh. Dagur soon recovered and tried to punch Stoick but he swiftly dodged it. As soon as Dagur missed Stoick landed another punch but in the face and full force. And that knock him out that time. Stoick quickly grabbed his sword and ran off for the next victim assuming that Dagur will be out for a long time.

Snotlout flew as quickly as he could to find Hiccup. He had been flying for a few minutes but it felt like a few seconds to him. He made Hookfang stop and tried to look around to see if there was any movement of a Night Fury in the sky. Right then a huge black blur flew right down past them really close. That scared Snotlout because he didn't know what it was, then he realised it was Hiccup and Toothless. Realizing this he dove down towards him.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled calling his name trying to get his attention. Hiccup didn't hear him. "Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled again. And Hiccup still didn't answer. Finally he yelled his name once more but as loud as he could. "HICCUP!" Snotlout yelled straining his voice. Hiccup finally heard the calling and stopped and looked up to see Snotlout and Hookfang flying frantically towards them.

"Snotlout what is it?" Hiccup asked watching as Snotlout flew up out of breath from apparently yelling.

"I found… out who the… enemies… are… Your dad was… fighting…" Snotlout tried to explain quickly while he was out of breath.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Snotlout! Calm yourself! Just breath and tell me what happened." Hiccup said trying to save Snotlout from passing out from the loss of air. Snotlout breathed in some air and went on explaining.

"Ok, I found out who the enemies are. Your dad was fighting…" Snotlout couldn't go on because even the word 'dagger' made him remember the threat that Dagur had given. And he didn't like the image of anyone getting chopped or sliced, let alone Hiccup.

"My dad was fighting what?" Hiccup asked suddenly getting really worried.

"...Dagur…" Snotlout said swallowing. Hiccup's eyes grew wide and curious with a hint of worry.

"Is he alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know the last thing I heard was 'Ok that's it'. And that was after the threat to ki…" He decided he didn't want to scare Hiccup by telling him what Dagur had said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"His threat to what?" Hiccup asked curious but had an idea of what he was going to say. Snotlout figured that it would actually be best to tell him, that and it was hard not to tell him.

"He was threatening to kill you! He threatened Stoick if he gave up his tribe, us, he would knock you out before he kills you so you wouldn't feel any pain. And don't expect me to tell you what he was planning to use on you!" Snotlout said.

"Ok fine I won't! Just one question if he were to kill Toothless what weapon would he use?" Hiccup asked trying trick Snotlout into telling him. Because he knew that he would do the same thing to both the dragon and the boy.

"Uh, probably a sword or an axe. One of those two. Why?" Snotlout asked unaware he just told him what he didn't want to tell him. Hiccup just smirked. Then realization struck Snotlout and he facepalmed. "How do you know how to get answers out of me?" Snotlout asked defeated.

"I just do. Now go and fight ok." Hiccup said quickly rushing off to fight. Snotlout quickly flew off and went to fight too. Back with Meatlug and Fishlegs. They were just going around wiping out people like crazy. Fishlegs felt proud of it too. Fishlegs flew all around constantly blowing lava everywhere at the enemies. Hiccup flew around to see how they were doing. He saw in the distance the two as they blew stuff up and it looked like they were just fine so he moved on. He flew around until he came to the twins. He circled the air watching as they continued the tell joke and hit routine which was working, so he moved on once again. Then finally he came to Snotlout who had Hookfang on fire and they were doing what they were before, which was grabbing enemies and flying high up and dropping them into the middle of the ocean. Hiccup thought it was funny and moved on. He looked around for Astrid or any sign of her but could see anything of it. Hiccup grew worried not seeing Astrid. Then out of the blue Hiccup heard a scream and knew instantly who it was.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said as he turned Toothless around and flew quickly to find her. It wasn't long before they saw Stormfly come into sight. Hiccup was relieved to see she was alright but that might not last because when he looked down he saw Berserkers with crossbows and catapolts aiming at Astrid. Astrid didn't notice Hiccup there. She was too busy trying to get away. Hiccup saw a few Berserkers load their crossbows and aiming at her and were about to shoot. He witnessed as they all pulled the triggers and the arrows came hurttling for her. Quickly and swiftly he went as fast as he could running him and Toothless into Astrid and Stormfly shich got them out of the way of the arrows. And Hiccup and Toothless where almost out of the way but unfortunalyt they didn't. They arrows came and went traight through Toothless' prosthetic tail fin making a huge tear run down it. One arrow actually went off course and it got a little bit of Hiccup's arm while the rest went through Toothless' tail fin. Hiccup after being jostled around and blacking out for a few seconds saw the whole earth spinning before him and the ground coming closer and closer. He didn't know what was wrong and looked back and saw the huge rip in Toothless' tail. He was also soon brought back to his sences when he heard Toothless' continuous roar. Hiccup screamed as he frantically tried to get Toothless back in the air because what was under neath of them was a huge forest with a ton of rocks and trees. And they were big rocks too. He was starting to get really dizzy. Astrid soon regained from her jostle aslo and heard the screams of both HIccup and Toothless and she looked down.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled down to the pair as they got closer to the ground. She looked over at the Berserkers that had tried to shoot her but got Hiccup instead and saw that they had really shocked faces as well. But pretty soon those faces disappeared as they started to load up the catapults. Astrid saw them aim it, not them but at Hiccup and Toothless. She quickly looked down at Hiccup who was still trying to get them in the air. She saw as the Berserkers got ready to shoot. As quickly as she could she raced and tried to fly down and at least get close enough to warn them about the upcoming boulder. The Berserkers were too quick though. The one Berserker came up behind it and pulled the rope. The catapult swung over and threw the boulder and it came quickly at the two. But what surprised Astrid the most was who had pulled the rope. It was surprisingly Dagur. He had recovered from Stoick's knockout and was back up fighting mad as ever. She saw a look on Dagur's face. It was of revenge and proudness and none the less evil. She watched in horror as the boulder came hurtling towards the two and ramming full force and impact into them. That was hard enough to whack Hiccup off of Toothless and black out. "HICCUP! NO!" Astrid screamed as she saw the boulder hit and knock Hiccup off of Toothless. So she went as fast as she could to try to catch him before he hit the ground.

Stoick who had just gotten finished with sword fighting with some random Berserker heard the scream and turned around. What he saw scared him. It was Hiccup falling limp through the air towards the sharp forest underneath of him. Toothless was falling in the total opposite direction of Hiccup and was too far away to even get remotely close to Hiccup. Stoick watched frozen of what he is seeing as Astrid and Stormfly dove down towards him; Astrid was reaching out her hand so she could grab Hiccup before he hit ground.

Astrid reached desperately towards Hiccup but was still way too far away. Terror began to rush through her as the sight of Hiccup disappeared. When he disappeared he had indeed fallen through the tree tops.

Hiccup crashed through the trees getting several scratches and a few cuts from branches. It wasn't long till his body slammed into the ground. His limp body rolled several times until it was suddenly stopped by a big hard surface on his head. When he was rolling right before he was stopped he stopped rolling and started to slide really fast. But the thing he slid into wasn't the best. It was a giant hard rock that he had slammed his head into. That made him instantly unconscious. His body laid there, limp and unconscious. His prosthetic was all jostled and partially twisted.

It wasn't long until Astrid and Stormfly came down the knew that they weren't going to be able to get to him going through the tops of the trees so they found an opening and went through there. Astrid came rushing for Hiccup and finally saw his limp body laying there.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled getting down beside him. She attempted to turn him onto his back. "Hiccup please! Wake up! Hiccup! Come on you have to wake up!" Astrid pleaded shaking him. That didn't help any because she just flopped back limply. Tears started to fill her eyes. Soon Stoick arrived and stopped a few feet away. The worry spread across his face as he saw his limp son laying there, face getting really pale and what seemed to be a little bit of blood starting to run from the rock and a little pit of his clothing. Stoick quickly ran over scooping up his son.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said trying to get him awake but obviously wasn't working. He turned to Astrid. "Astrid, what happened!" Stoick asked.

"Berserkers, shot at him and hit him. It was Dagur. They shot Hiccup and Toothless down and while they were falling Dagur shot a boulder out of a catapult at them and it knocked him off of Toothless and he fell through." Astrid said trying to bypass the tears that were starting to run down her face. Stoick then got a very confused look.

"Dagur? I thought I knocked that boy our." Stoick said coldly to himself. He quickly shook it off when he saw Hiccup's skin getting extremely pale and a little bit of blood on his head and told Astrid to get Stormfly and fly them back to the village. Toothless, since it was on Berk, ran back to the village looking for Hiccup. Astrid quickly got on Stormfly and scooted back so there was room for the chief and Hiccup. Stoick climbed on and gave Astrid Hiccup to hold so he could steer. Astrid took him and made sure he wasn't going to fall. The four started to ascend into the air. Stoick steered Stormfly weaving in and out of trees frantically until they found an open spot in the forest canopy. They flew up and out of the deep forest and as they flew they flew over top of the main part of the battle which was in the middle. He saw that the Berserkers were starting to lose and soon were retreating back to their ships with Dagur shouting angrily. Stoick turned back to the path he was taking and as quickly as he could went to the village. When they got there he hopped off of Stormfly and took Hiccup. "Astrid. Go get Gobber and Gothi and tell them what happened and also tell them to meet us in my house!" Stoick said while he quickly went to his home. Astrid nodded and flew to get the two.

"Gobber!" Astrid called. Lucky Gobber was just inside of his workshop and heard her call. He walked out and looked up. Before she could say something Gothi came out behind Gobber. "Thank Thor both of you are here! It's Hiccup! He got injured during the battle and needs help now!" Astrid said the tears now streaming but tried to not make it sound like it. Gobber instantly got a bad feeling and rushed as fast as he could to the Haddock's house. He soon arrived with Astrid and Gothi not far behind. When he got into the house he saw Hiccup laid next to the fire with and Stoick was about to put a cloth around his head to stop the bleeding. Stoick looked up and saw the three standing there, so he quickly wrapped Hiccup head and got up.

"Stoick, what happened to him?" Gobber asked shocked by Hiccup's appearance.

"He was hit by a boulder, got all scratched and cut up by trees, and got all jostled and knocked out by ramming into a giant rock." Stoick sighed with a worried tone. Gobber was about to say something when Gothi came over and started scratching something in the dirt. He looked at it and read it aloud for everyone.

"She says that 'he will be out for a while but will be fine. He has a concussion but that should pass not last long, he should be a wake hopefully tomorrow if not the most amount of time he will be out is two or three days.' OH well that's good news! The part that he is going to be ok, not so much the concussion part. But you know what I mean." Gobber said. Astrid was thankful to hear that he was going to be all right. So was Stoick. He smiled and sighed in relief. After a little while of talking between Gobber and Stoick was over Stoick dismissed the three from the house. Astrid walked home having a very bad feeling that what Gothi said was not going to be true.

A day went by and Hiccup still hasn't woken up yet. On the second day Astrid decided to drop a visit by to see how he was doing. Stoick had moved Hiccup into his room. When Astrid got there she knocked on the door hesitantly. Soon afterwards the door opened. Stoick smiled and told her to come it.

"Hello, Astrid. What're you doing here?" Stoick asked sitting down at the table.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could see Hiccup, sir." Astrid asked nervously.

"Haha sure thing Astrid. He is upstairs in his room." Stoick laughed a\pointing upstairs. He wasn't as worried about him that much because Gothi said he was going to be fine.

"Thank you. Oh yeah, is he awake yet?" Astrid asked about halfway to the stairs. She turned about and Stoick shook his head. Astrid sighed and proceeded to go upstairs. When she got up into his room she saw Hiccup in his bed with a big bandage around his head and one on his right arm from the arrow. He laid there looking like he was just sleeping and not just unconscious. She walked over to him and sat on the end of him bed and looked at him. He no longer had the pale complexion he had before he was now back to his regular color. Looking at his face she placed a hand on top of his and watched as his chest rose and fell. Smiling she got up and walked over to Toothless because she saw how lonely and worried he looked. When she got there she got down next to him. "Don't worry Toothless. Gothi said he will be alright." Astrid said patting Toothless on the head. Toothless purred in response.

Astrid looked at Hiccup once more before heading down stairs again. She was starting to get a little thirsty so she had to go down stairs to get something to drink. When she got there Stoick was sitting in a chair looking at the fire. Astrid came over and sat down in the other chair that was there. Stoick hadn't noticed she had come until he heard her sit down. He looked up and saw Astrid staring into the fire as well.

"How is he?" Stoick finally asked sounding a bit worried after a while of silence. Astrid was caught off guard by the question. Earlier when she had first came into the house he sounded so happy and cheerful and hopeful and now he sounds worried and well not so hopeful.

"He's good. I think." Astrid said trying to sound comforting. Stoick only sighed. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"After you guys have left Gothi and Gobber came back after a while bringing supplies. Gothi continued to check Hiccup and said again that he would be fine. She said that the paleness would leave, which it did, and she also said that he would be moving, like just wriggling around, a little while he is out. That is apparently what people do when they're unconscious most of the time. Hiccup did that after the battle with the Red Death and he was unconscious. But the thing is that he hasn't even moved an inch since we put him in his bed, or even when we had him next to the fire place. The only movement he has done is breath with his chest rising and falling and that isn't even as steady as it usually is. I am starting to think that he isn't as well as we think he is going to be." Stoick said with the worry written all over his voice. Astrid understood why we was worrying so much, even over a little thing like that. But she had worried about Hiccup too.

Meanwhile back in Hiccup's bedroom, Toothless got very curious. Toothless got up from his rock slab, bed, and went over to Hiccup who was still unconscious. He was worried about Hiccup and wanted him to get up and go out to fly or something with him. Toothless leaned in close and gave Hiccup a small nudge. That obviously made Hiccup's body move but not entirely, just a little. Toothless gave a small pleading growl and nudged him again. Little did he know that Hiccup was actually starting to come through now. The first nudge somehow brought him out of unconsciousness. Hiccup moaned very quietly when he nudged him. Toothless was surprised to hear Hiccup. Hearing him made him excited and he nudged him again with a little happier growl. Once again Hiccup moaned a little louder this time and moving himself in his bed to a different position. Toothless knew for sure that he was awake and quickly ran to the side of his bed and dangled his head over top and above Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes were still closed. Toothless was very happy and said his name, or tryed to the best way he could through dragon speak. Unfortunately the whole injury and hitting his head on a rock thing gave him severe amnesia. The last thing Hiccup remembers is the Nightmare blasting his door in the very beginning of the dragon raid that Hiccup shot down Toothless. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as warm smelly air hit his face. Slowly after the foul smell he opened his eyes. everything was a big blur. But they soon focused. And the first thing Hiccup saw that came into focus was a huge black dragon, that was a live, standing right above him with huge eyes. Hiccup immediately got scared pretty much half to death and so he screamed.

Stoick had gotten up after his and Astrid's talk and gotten a mug of water for the both of them. He was about to hand the one mug to her when they heard something from upstairs that startled him and made him drop the mugs.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK!" Hiccup screamed doing his best to back away. Toothless then became very playful, he started bouncing around the room tounge out flapping around, and happy to know that he is ok. What poor Toothless didn't know was that Hiccup had no idea who he was. The sound of rushing foot steps filled the air. Stoick and Astri quickly burst into the room just in time to see Hiccup look at Toothless in complete fear and pull the covers over top of his head. They were confused as to what was going on… until they heard pleading words from underneath the blanket. "Dad, get that THING away from me!" Hiccup said under the blanket his voice shaking and scared.


	2. The New Different Hiccup

Stoick and Astrid quickly looked at each other, both having the same look of worry. Astrid's bad feeling that everything wasn't going to be as well as everyone was hoping was right. She didn't know why he was saying that at first, neither did Stoick but then it dawned on both of them that he had gotten amnesia and had forgotten as far back as before he met Toothless. Who was still bouncing around the room all happy and scaring Hiccup half to death. Stoick saw the small lump in the covers start to shake frantically and he also heard little panicked murmuring coming from under them. Stoick didn't want to except that he had amnesia. He quickly ran over and tried to calm Toothless down so he wouldn't frighten Hiccup anymore that he already did.

"Whoa, easy Toothless. Stop. You can't be jumping around like that right now. You have to go outside until I say it is safe to come in. Alright dragon?" Stoick whispered making sure Hiccup couldn't hear him. But he didn't have to worry about that because he was under the blankets quietly mumbling scared stuff to himself. Stoick looked at Astrid and with that she instantly that that meant help. Astrid nodded understanding as Stoick went down stairs with Toothless, who was very scared. After she saw the two disappears and heard the opening and closing of a door she went over to Hiccup, who was still cowering under the covers. She didn't know what to do or say but she knew that she had to do something. It was a while of silence that the only that could be heard where the small mumbling of Hiccup. Finally after a while he decided to talk.

"I-is it gone, Dad?" Hiccup asked his voice shaky and scared. Now Astrid definitely didn't know what to say. He thought it was his father who was in the room. And because of his amnesia, he would not have given a thought that it was Astrid standing there and not his dad. Astrid stood there mouth open like she was going to say something but nothing coming out. When Hiccup didn't hear his father's reply he started to get really worried. But he decided to be brave and move the cover away. He slowly grabbed the covers and started to pull them away, but very slowly. Peering over the edge of the covers, trying to see if his father was alive, dead, or even there. Only to find him not there. He started to look around the room frantically. Frantically moving his head and body around to see around the room, his eyes skimmed over Astrid, who was just standing there waiting for him to notice her standing there. When his eyes skimmed over her he stopped at mid-turn. Slowly he moved his eyes to the side trying to look sideways towards her direction. A look of curiosity filled his eyes. He then turned his head back around to where it was facing Astrid. He jumped surprised that Astrid was standing there. "A-Astrid! Uh, hi, what are you, doing here?" Hiccup asked nervously scratching the back of his neck. Astrid just smiled and giggled at his nervousness, which just confused Hiccup even more. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and had a look of confusion and completely creeped out.

"Well to come see you, silly. Why else?" Astrid asked just thinking he had forgotten the last event that had happened, because that was usually the case. Hiccup sat there in his bed mouth open and with a confused and creeped out face, staring at Astrid.

"Uh, Wouldn't you… Why… But you… What?" Hiccup said totally confused. He then slumped over on his bed running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what happened. Astrid was confused at Hiccup's reaction to her. Usually it was a nice happy greeting, not a confused creeped out greeting.

"What do you mean by, what?" Astrid asked. Hiccup's look then just started to turn annoyed but was still confused.

"What do you think I mean when I say, 'what!' And again why are you even here?!" HIccup asked causing Astrid to looking at him in disbelief that he would actually have the nerve to say that to her.

"I said to came and see you! Why wouldn't I do that!" Astrid asked starting to raise her voice as Hiccup started to do.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you HATE me! It's not like you like me or anything because last time I checked, You hated me and totally ignored me!" Hiccup snapped back. While he was also thinking, _Oh great job! Now she is most DEFINITELY not going to like me! _Hiccup thought yelling at himself in his mind. Astrid got a look of total confusion and disbelief.

"What? Hiccup, I'm your girlfriend, why in Thor's name would I hate and ignore you!" Astrid said back to him. Right then Hiccup's eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend' in that very sentence.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid stared at him starting to get a feeling as to what was going on. _Please no. Did he… No I'm not going to ask that question! Because the answer pretty much obvious! At least I think so. I really hope it's not true. _Astrid thought getting worried. She was thinking the right thing, and that was that Hiccup lost his memory. Astrid didn't know really what to say next. She just stared at him looking a little hurt by his words. Hiccup, who was totally confused and now more creeped out than ever, kept looking at her until an answer came.

"I said that I'm your girlfriend so why would I hate and or ignore you." Astrid said trying to make it more understandable and also tried to make sound like it wasn't a big deal. But apparently Hiccup took that way more seriously that Astrid had wanted him to. Hiccup eyes widened more and started to mumble things to himself frantically probably about why Astrid was there and why her sudden change of character.

"Y-you're my girlfriend?! But, how, when,... what! Ok first you are making fun of me, beating me up, ignoring me, and just plain hating me. Then a Monstrous Nightmare blasts my door, and now suddenly you're my girlfriend?! How does that even work!" Hiccup yelled looking at her with total disbelief. Astrid had no idea what to do at this point.

"What are you talking about! No Nightmare blasted your door! And I when was I making fun of you, beating you up, and ignoring you! I wouldn't do that!" Astrid yelled too trying to understand and explain. But Hiccup was still confused. He turned in his bed to a more comfortable position, but still looking in the direction of Astrid. Poor Hiccup, the last thing he remembered was the beginning of that dragon raid. That dragon raid that he made his victory. Or one of them at least.

"You and the other teens were walking around with each other all the time, always making fun of me, leaving me out of things! And yes a Nightmare DID blast my door! The beginning of the dragon raid that must have been really short! Because that Nightmare blasted the door and if I wouldn't have closed the door when I did I would have been fried! And again, since when were you my girlfriend!" Hiccup shouted starting to get really annoyed. Astrid also was starting to get annoyed because Hiccup kept yelling at her and also he wasn't remembering.

"Hiccup, there was no dragon raid! We don't kill dragons here anymore remember!" Astrid told him starting to get really worried and frightened for him because he wasn't remembering anything. She started to sound more desperate and scared. Hiccup started to notice the change in her voice. Hiccup shook his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"But… Yes there was a dragon raid! And why would we wouldn't we kill dragons! That's what vikings do! What else are we to do with dragons! It's not like we can train them or anything!" Hiccup said half laughing when he said the last part. When he didn't see the look change on Astrid he himself started to get worried. Astrid shook her head trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening. _No, this can't happen. He doesn't remember anything. Anything after that one dragon raid. Wait… That dragon raid, I saw that Nightmare blast his door! I thought it had killed Hiccup! Hold on… if that's the last thing he remembers, then he has no idea about Toothless, about us, about training the dragons, about the academy! This is NOT good. I have to warn the others about this before something terrible happens to Hiccup. _ Astrid thought in realization. Hiccup continued to look at her desperate for an answer. But seeing that he wasn't going to get one he decided he had enough of the conversation. "Ok, you know what, I'm done with this conversation. I'm leaving." Hiccup said putting his hand in the air in surrender and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He decided he wasn't going to believe anything of their conversation because it was just too good to be true, at least to him. He got up and started to walk for the stairs. Well tried to go for the stairs. Since the last thing he remembered was the dragon raid he doesn't know about his prosthetic, and wasn't used to walking on it anymore. So when he took the first step it happened to be on his left leg, and soon there was a loud sound in the room. THUNK! Astrid quickly spun around to see Hiccup on the floor rubbing his head. "Ouch." Was all he could say because he had slammed his head onto the floor while he fell.

"Are you ok!" Astrid said looking over the the bed and seeing Hiccup. He just simply stopped rubbing his head and looked up and her. All he did was put a thumbs up sarcastically not even smiling just looking annoyed. He then got up not even bothering to look down at his 'leg'.Figuring that it was just a small injury that he had gotten in the raid. It wasn't long until he got used to leg again. Or his prosthetic leg. "Just peachy." Hiccup said simply but with a hint of a huge amount of annoyance. And then he just went to the stairs and left. Astrid sat there still on the bed trying to except the fact that he had no idea what had happened past the point of the last dragon raid. Astrid sat there thinking. Then it finally dawned on her that HIccup was going to go outside and that's where all the dragons were. Realizing this she quickly jumped off the bed and ran after him. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Hiccup was just opening the door. She quickly ran in front of him slamming the door then pressing the again she door with her back so she was facing Hiccup. Then she saw the surprised and half annoyed face of Hiccup staring at her. Astrid gave a nervous laugh and brushed her bangs out of her face, but only to have them fall back in front of her left eye.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup said trying to get past to the door.

"No, wait!" Astrid said quickly moving in front of the door handle where Hiccup was reaching for. He stopped moving his hand forward when she moved in front of him.

"What? Did my Dad order me to stay in the house for like a week again?" Hiccup said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Astrid was surprised at his behavior. Even back then when they DID kill dragons, and when she used to ignore him and all that, Hiccup wasn't like this. Even when he talked he wasn't this annoyed sounding mad voice it was just a regular voice with sarcasm mixed in with it. Also she was surprised that Stoick would do that to his son. Of course he wouldn't do it now, now that the Red Death was defeated and his son saved all of berk from the dragons. Also he trusted him more and knew how bad he had hurt Hiccup's feeling when he was much younger and even then at that last raid.

"Uh, well, no but…" Astrid said nervously trying to find the right words to say.

"Then why are blocking the door? Let me go." Hiccup said reaching for the door again. Grabbing hold of the handle and starting to pull open the door again Astrid quickly slammed her body against the door closing it again. Hiccup back up once again looking at her with a look that said 'seriously?'. "Ok seriously, let me go." Hiccup said.

"No. uh, I-I can't" Astrid said trying to look brave but really was scared of what he would do because of his change of character.

"And why can't you?" Hiccup said crossing his arms and looking at her. Astrid hesitated for an answer but just couldn't get one. "Mm-hmm thought so." Hiccup said finally just pushing past Astrid and opening the door. Annoyed he started to walk outside and head towards the forest. Astrid quickly ran outside with him. Jumping in front of him he stopped and rolled his eyes because he didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"Wait! You know you haven't had anything to eat for quite a while. You have to be hungry, let's go get something to eat." Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's wrist and started to head back to his house. Hiccup pulled his hand away from Astrid.

"What are you, Get off of me!" Hiccup said taking his hand away and backing up a little creeped out and didn't want to be beat up by Astrid again. Astrid got a look of desperateness and got more worried that he would find something that he would get him into deep trouble. And every second he was outside the more of a chance he would see a dragon and someone with it, and that would be bad.

"Hiccup, please seriously! You can't be out here right now! Come on let's go!" Astrid urged reaching for his hand again, but he was quick and pulled it away before she could grab it.

"No. I'm not leaving. Why aren't I a loud outside? Do people not trust me enough to even set foot outside my own home." Hiccup said gesturing to his house.

"No, it's not that it's just…" Astrid once again tried to find the right words but it didn't' work. Then something caught her eye. Something big and black standing about ten yards away looking around curiously. Toothless. Now Astrid knew she had to get Hiccup out of there before he notices him.

"Just what?" Hiccup said back. Astrid didn't know what to say. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned around to head to the forest. Toothless had moved by this point but only enough to get out of sight just a little. Astrid followed him while she kept trying to get him to turn back. But Hiccup kept walking.

"Please, you have to go back. You have…" Astrid tried to persuade him but only to be cut off my Hiccup.

"Astrid, come on just give it up. I'm not going back right now. I'm not saying that I won't come back period I'm just saying that I need some time to myself. Plus I always go into the forest, like everyday so…" Hiccup was soon stopped because he saw something moving in the woods. He got curious and started to move towards the moving bushes. Astrid knew what was behind them. That is where TOothless had gone. Hiccup edged closer to see what was behind it, when something in the bush scared him. A big black dragon head quickly popped out of the bushed and turned towards his direction. Hiccup's eye widened and he gasped as he saw the head of a Night Fury looking straight at him. He backed up a step or two not knowing what to do. Toothless got excited to see that his owner was up and about. So he quickly got out of the bush and started to come towards Hiccup rather quickly. Hiccup saw this and backed up more. He watched as Toothless came closer and closer. He frantically scanned the ground and soon found an axe that had been sitting on the ground by some rocks. Hiccup quicly grabbed the axe. Toothless started to get a little faster at this point. When Toothless got closer Hiccup started to towards him. He gained speed and had the axe ready in his hands above his head. He was about to swing at Toothless. Toothless saw the axe in the air in his owners hand and then saw the hatred and change in Hiccup's eyes. He then got scared and stopped abruptly. Hiccup was just about to bring the axe down on Toothless when something pushed against him causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up to see Astrid on top of him pulling away the axe and throwing it far away from both Toothless and Hiccup.

"Hurry, Toothless! Run!" Astrid said still on top of Hiccup. Toothless didn't hesitate to listen either. He just turned and ran away. As soon as she saw Toothless go out of sight she turned back to Hiccup. She then got off of him and allowed him to get up. When he got up he brushed off the dirt on his clothes and turned to Astrid completely mad now.

"Astrid! What in Thor's name was that for! I almost had that dragon!" Hiccup said gesturing to where Toothless used to be. Astrid was also mad that he almost killed his own dragon.

"I was protecting him!" Astrid snapped back.

"Protecting him?! Why would you do that! Dragons are our enemies NOT our pets!" Hiccup said not realizing at all that he was the very first one to train a dragon. Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just got really mad at that point and without even thinking she brought her hand right across Hiccup's face. Hiccup stumbled back holding his hand to his face. That is when Astrid realized what she had done. She tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't take it. Hiccup shook his head and brushed past Astrid angrily stomping into the forest.

"Hiccup! Wait I'm sorry! Please come back!" Astrid called after him. But instead of him turning back he just kept walking and started to pick up speed. Soon he disappeared into the forest leaving Astrid standing there. Tears started to come into her eyes and she sniffed as she looked at the forest feeling guilty as ever. She went over to a big rock that was sitting near by sat down pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to figure out what to do.

In the forest where Hiccup was, Hiccup was walking around talking to himself angrily.

"What right does she have over me! First she is telling me that she is my girlfriend which I find VERY hard to believe. Next she is pushing me to get back into my house. Then she there saving dragons?! And Now she slaps me in the face and my eye! Why on earth would you ever want to save a dragon! You would have to be totally crazy and gone nuts to save a dragon! Those evil creatures kill us! Why should we be nice to them if they aren't nice to us!" Hiccup shouted. He started to go around the forest kicking rocks around. But with his good actually foot. After a while with that he switched feet. But when he found a small rock he then brought his prosthetic back and kicked the small rock. The only thing is that when a rock or something hard hits metal it makes a little tink noise. As soon as the pebble met his prosthetic making a tinking noise he stumbled back surprised. He then moved his gaze down to the small pebble. He walked up to it and kicked it once again with his prosthetic. Hearing the tinking again and not actually feeling the pebble hit his foot he back up. He leaned against a tree and slowly looked down. His gaze fell upon the prosthetic, it took him a while to process that his leg was actually gone. His eyes widened at the wood and metal contraption that was in the place of his leg. He started to breath heavily as he stared at the prosthetic. Even though he looked semi-calm on the outside he was freaking out on the inside _W-what is this! How, did this happen!? How did I end up with one leg! Seriously a Nightmare just blasts my door and then this happens! How does a Nightmare blasting my door end up with me losing a leg! _Hiccup shouted in his mind. _Astrid has been acting weird lately. Maybe she knows something about this. Oh wait a second. I totally just left her at the edge of the forest! She probably hates me even more now. *sigh* I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just annoyed and angry. I'm going back. I need to know how this happened and also apologize. _

Hiccup turned around and started to head back towards the village, but his first step startled him because the squeak of the prosthetic. Hiccup looked down once more at the prosthetic. He hadn't noticed the squeaking before. Hiccup hook his head looking up and moving away towards the village. He gained speed and was soon running back, running felt weird to him because of the prosthetic. It wasn't too long until he got back. He slumped over out of breath from running. He stayed there taking in large amounts of air to fill up his lungs again. After he regained his breath he looked up. There he saw Astrid sitting on a large rock staring out over the ocean. Hesitantly he walked up to her. When he got there he didn't know what to say. Astrid hadn't noticed Hiccup standing there.

"Uh, Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said nervously rubbing his neck. Astrid got startled and quickly spun around to see Hiccup standing there. When she spun around and looked at him Hiccup saw the redness in her eyes most likely from crying or almost crying. Hiccup felt guilty. _Did I make her cry? Oh great. How is that even possible? How can all of...this, make Astrid cry? _Hiccup thought.

"Hiccup. Hi… Look…" Astrid began. Then Hiccup came in.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once. Then they looked at each other, "What?" They both said again.

"Uh, I said, I was sorry." Astrid said nervously.

"Yeah, so am I. I didn't mean to storm off like that. I was just mad and confused. I still am confused about more than one thing right now. But I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Hiccup said apologizing. Astrid smiled.

"It's ok. I understand. And i'm sorry for… er, hitting you in the… was it your face or eye?" Astrid asked nervously.

"...Both…" Hiccup said looking away. That's when Astrid saw the lines of red embedded on his cheek that also ran over his eye. The slap had caused redness to form on the skin where she hit.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to actually hit you at all. I was just…" Astrid once again began but didn't finish.

"It's ok… Well now that that is settled can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled and nodded. "Ok, well, how did… that, happen?" Hiccup asked nervously pointing down to his prosthetic. Astrid followed his hand until her eyes met his prosthetic.

"Oh that! Um… Well you see… wow this is going to be harder than I thought. Ok, it kind of, well lets just say Giant explosion plus you falling into giant explosion equals maybe getting your leg blown off…" Astrid said nervously trying to make it sound not bad but Hiccup heard the panic version of it. Hiccup's eyes widened at what she said.

"What! Wait what explosion! When was this! Did that Nightmare blow up part of my house or something and then someone rebuilt my house?!" Hiccup asked panicking a little. Astrid tried to calm him down.

"No no! The Nightmare didn't blow up your home! This was a different explosion!" Astrid said. Hiccup couldn't believe it.

"What other explosion was there?" Hiccup asked.

"Well. Um… You might have deleted… something and it blew up and you just happened to fall into it." Astrid said

"What did I defeat?" Hiccup asked.

"Something. I don't remember! I was too much in shock because of the big mushroom cloud explosion." Astrid lied to cover up because she didn't think it was the best to have Hiccup know about the dragons yet. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go back home for now. So, I'll, uh, see you later." Hiccup waved as he went back to his home and entered the door. Astrid sighed as she watched Hiccup go into his home. _It's probably not a good idea to have Hiccup know about the dragons yet. He might end up killing one of them and that's wouldn't be good. OH! I should probably go warn the others! _Astrid said quickly getting up and running to find the other teens.

Back in Hiccup's house Stoick was fixing them some supper. Stoick watched as Hiccup walked into the house. Hiccup sat down at the table and looked at the fire.

"Welcome back, son. Probably was nice going outside after a while isn't it?" SToick asked Hiccup. Hiccup felt awkward hearing his father talk to him without anger and disappointment.

"Yeah." Hiccup said still looking at the fire.

"You ok son? You seem a bit down or confused." Stoick asked worried about him.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Hiccup said. Stoick nodded.

"You should probably get to bed then. You've had a hard day, I can tell. Now go on, you need rest." SToick said actually noticing Hiccup was indeed very tired. Hiccup was fighting to keep his eyes open as he stared into the fire. Stoick figured that he didn't hear anything he had just said. So he went over and set a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup jumped a little and then looked up with his tired eyes. "Go to bed, son. You need the rest." SToick said smiling. Hiccup nodded and got up. He then went up to his room. Flopping down on his bed he stared at the ceiling thinking. He was thinking 'what actually was the thing that i "defeated"?' or 'Why is Astrid acting so weird?'. Hiccup shrugged and finally let his eyes close, and with that he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
